


Happy Halloween, Autobot中文版

by assisapple, Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: 别走小巷，里面有吃人的怪物。





	Happy Halloween, Autobot中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xobit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/gifts).
  * A translation of [Happy Halloween, Autobot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473847) by [Xobit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit). 



又是那样的一天......

你听说过这种日子吗？低沉的乌云吞没了高耸的大厦顶部，冰冷刺骨的寒风裹挟着雨水与刺鼻的酸雨溅在装甲上，留下恼人的腐蚀痕迹与疼痛。厚重的云层遮挡住了最后一丝光线，整个星球都显得灰蒙蒙一片。

最亮眼，打磨最光滑，镶嵌着最高级宝石的涂装也会在酸雨的灼烧下变得暗淡丑陋，建筑物的玻璃外墙映射出灰暗的天空，仿佛永久下线的机体。

感谢普神，这只是个预警信号。

——————————

擎天柱吸了口气，感到自己身心俱疲，现在已经是凌晨时分了，他原本打算窝在温暖的家中，裹着电热毯，喝着热饮，好好地读一本书。但现在他正独自行走在压抑的乌云下，手里捧着一个又沉又大的包裹。

邮局在上班时间给他打了个电话，称火种节马上就要到了，所有邮件必须在到货两天内取走。而擎天柱在下订单时则完全忘记了火种节这回事，也忘记在盛大的节日期间，邮局里堆成山一样的礼物与贺卡，因此他不得不在下班后取走自己的包裹。

虽然这也情有可原，但他购买时可没想过要亲手把这台沉重的全息投影仪搬回家，老实说，他现在完全没有看电影的心情！

擎天柱抬头瞥了眼乌云密布的天空，他敢肯定过不了多久就会有一场倾盆大雨，而他完全忘记随身带伞这回事了，简直棒极了...

天色越来越暗，在到家前被酸雨劈头盖脸地淋一顿看来是无法避免了。擎天柱深吸一口气，今天不算最糟的日子......但也好不到哪去。

他犹豫地停下脚步，扭头盯着一旁狭窄的小巷子，铁堡是个干净的城市，连小巷的地面也不例外。

不知为何，擎天柱的直觉隐隐地阻止他进入这里，但抄近路能让他起码提早十八分钟到家。

他只思考了一会，就从宽敞的马路拐进狭小的通道，毕竟想开点，就算有什么罪犯或者灵体，也不会在这样糟糕的天气里出来害人，而且通道里干净整洁，保持了铁堡的一贯标准。

而他现在只想回家钻进温暖的被窝，来一杯热饮暖和机体，这已经是最低要求了，不是吗？

当擎天柱穿过第四个走廊时，他几乎已经能闻到家里热能量液的味道，蓝色的光镜盯着越积越厚的云层，冰冷的闪电在天空中若隐若现，倾盆酸雨仿佛下一秒就要袭来。他半心半意地注意着天气，在拐弯时猛地撞上另一个人，另一个高大的TF。

“我很抱歉！我在...”他眨了眨眼，声音渐渐消失。如果可以的话，他希望自己也能消失不见。

眼前的机体高大无比，青灰色的装甲配上漆黑的涂装，身侧涂有红色的装饰性线条......身上还粘有可怖的粉紫色能量液。大片的血迹溅在左半边的胸甲和尖锐的黑色指爪上，以及......擎天柱抬起头，看到了扭曲笑容下滴着能量液的尖牙。

尖牙......

背后受害者死灰色的机体轰然倒地，他这才意识到这并不是什么错觉，而是残酷的现实。一个霸天虎......火种吞噬者，传说中塞伯坦的噩梦。

擎天柱一动不动，被压倒性的恐惧钉在原地，火种吞噬者逐渐向他走来，沾满能量液的面部露出一个微笑，眯起的红色光镜似乎从被打扰进食的愤怒变成欣喜地跃跃欲试。

“逃吧。”霸天虎发出沉重的咆哮声，让他清醒了过来。擎天柱立即连滚带爬地转身逃跑，甚至没有听到包裹落地的声响。

他从未如此近距离地体验真正的恐惧，火种在胸腔内高速搏动，几乎要跳出狭小的火种舱，他现在只想远离刚才看到的一切，越快越好。

远离刚才撞到的机体......

在快速奔跑一段时间后他不得不停下脚步，冷却风扇高速运转，四肢在压力下酸胀不已。现在应该已经甩开火种吞噬者了，它到底有没有追上来？

擎天柱靠在墙上喘着气，既迷茫又困惑，他完全不认识周围的环境，也不记得当时自己是往哪个方向逃跑。他惊讶地抬起头，发现乌云竟然已经散开，露出了最小的那颗月亮，而更大的那颗卫星还被掩盖在云层之下。

“为什么停下？”圆滑磁性的声音在右边响起，擎天柱几乎要瘫倒在地，本能驱使他的机体再次运转起来，以最快的速度逃开霸天虎。

空气灼烧着他的气管，风扇断断续续地重新开始工作，他感觉自己就像是一只汽油兔子，正躲避电子狼的追捕......只不过现在没有安全的兔子洞供他藏身。

机体再也无法承受长距离的奔跑，过热的警告尖叫着挤进视野，处理器内充斥着被追逐的恐惧与疲劳。擎天柱不得不停下来，找个地方躲起来，期盼霸天虎这次找不到自己。

在藏好后的下一秒他便意识到自己与火种吞噬者只隔着一层薄薄的楼梯，但正当他想找个更隐蔽的地方时，那低沉的声音再次响起。

它在大笑......

“快出来，可爱的小家伙。”在服务机或者演员身上，这样磁性的声音会是致命的吸引力，但在火种吞噬者的身上......这让擎天柱惊讶不已，虽然听不懂霸天虎在说什么，但他发现自己本能地想要回应它的呼唤。胸腔内的火种不断旋转着，使机体的温度逐渐上升，驱散了恐惧带来的颤栗。

传说中火种吞噬者有特殊的能力，普神为了弥补它们靠血液进食的缺陷，赐予它们超强的力量，速度，以及控制心灵的特殊技能，但是......

他以为这些都是传说！光是霸天虎真实存在就已经够糟糕了！

“漂亮的小东西，出来一起玩啊。”擎天柱几乎能听到沉重的步伐踩在楼梯上的声音，但他分辨不出距离到底有多近。他有勇气再逃跑一次吗？火种吞噬者就在正上方的楼梯上吗？没有一个问题的回答能让他感到些许安慰。

擎天柱的气管依旧传来火辣辣的疼痛，双腿像是被灌了水泥般沉重......他更没有勇气探头瞥一眼霸天虎的位置。小机体紧闭双眼，祈祷着这次如果能化险为夷，一定会去神庙中拜谢普神。

“私自从玩伴身边逃跑可不礼貌，小家伙。”擎天柱蜷起机体紧紧缩在楼梯下，机体因恐惧而颤抖着。看来他的祈祷落空了。

“真是漂亮的小家伙。”尖锐的指爪温柔地抬起他的下巴，仿佛下一秒就要撕碎他的喉咙。擎天柱猛地睁开双眼，几乎晕厥过去，那对恐怖的尖牙离他太近了。

“难道不知道太阳落山后要赶紧回家吗，不然可是会被怪物抓住的。”它凑得越来越近，擎天柱能感受到毒牙冰冷的触感，其中一只缓慢地刺入柔软的颈部管线，他哭喊着向后退去。

“嘘......乖，我可爱的小猎物，我现在不饿。”

他甚至没有来得及感受到痛楚，黑暗便彻底吞没了他的意识。

————————

 

擎天柱发出痛苦的呻吟，喉咙处立即传来一阵痛意，有什么东西沉甸甸地压在他的手上，阻止他重新爬起来。

四周一片黑暗，只有蓝色的光镜发出微弱的光芒，他试图移动双腿，但都被压制住，不得动弹。而且不止喉咙，他的整个机体都......擎天柱不知道该怎么形容这种感觉......又痛又麻。

“睡吧，小家伙，你哪里都跑不了。”背后再次传来低沉的咕哝声，擎天柱猛地一震，恐惧与沉醉顺着脊柱蔓延至全身压着他的沉重手臂把小机体按回柔软的床上。

“唔...”他还没来得及发出尖叫，火种吞噬者便笑了起来。

“快睡，小东西。”他重复道，“等日落后我会继续喂你的。”

喂什么？擎天柱机体僵直，紧紧咬住下唇试图抑制住疼痛的叫喊，霸天虎露出微笑，捏了捏蓝色的装甲。

“别担心，我会尽量温柔的，等我下一次喂你时你就会记起来了，现在，睡觉！”这次更像是一道命令，擎天柱的光镜不由自主地闭了起来，轻笑声伴随着黑暗再次将他吞没......

**Author's Note:**

> 这是给画手megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA)的礼物。
> 
> BETA  
> AKzeal


End file.
